Ken Kamiya
The main protagonist in Romance of All Kingdom's book series which is written in first person point of view and littered with cameo appearances of many heroes and villains from anime, comic books, movies, TV, and simply put all of living fiction. He currently leads xAkatsuki, MoneyWeb, and the Hunter Association. He is one of the most controversial living superheroes ever seen in AllWorld in recent memory. In particular, Ken Kamiya's reality distortion abilities have made him both a living conspiracy and center of a cult of persona(s). One theory early on was that he is Psylocke's male asian doppelganger living in real life. Eventually he was finally ousted one summer day as the real Proteus, a homosuperior (mutant). He responded with his own counter-claim: "You little buggers.. I have first Rinnegan ever to be seen in real life. It is also known as the Samsara Eye in AllWorld;" (It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness.') - Ken Kamiya of xAkatsuki Based on the Famous True Story Ken was once a typical, albeit nerdy like an 'otaku', schoolboy who got good grades, having ranked in the 99th percentile (maximum standardize test scores as basis) for 3 consecutive years; although he did in trouble due to his playful nature and tendency to skip both class and work (even as a university student at UCLA in Los Angeles). In 2012 his seemingly normal (too normal) world on Alternate Earth 59222 encountered the Mayan Armageddon. The destruction on the psyche and reality as we know it spawned futurologists' dystopian hypotheses in part for all who were there. It was the end of the world and then and only then back then did Ken Kamiya come to shine and become an AllWorld #wwzcelebrity (One who becomes famous during doomsday events..) An Alt Hero in Real Life/AllWorld!? Ken Kamiya was borned with an extremely rare condition (rarely seen in both fact and fiction) we call "The Single Cat-Crossed Eye" aka Rinnegan. It is a yet matured Rinnegan/Samsara as seen in fictional world(s). With the CatXe he can see parallel dimensions, magical disguises, super strings to a degree, and many more suc has chakra with color flowing through the field or in/around a sentient thing's 'aura'. He typically reserves this ability as a last resort as it strains his eye which has a duration of 10 to 30 seconds for a good scan of any individual target. The ultimate of this anti-genjutsu (anti-illusions) epic artifact is to mimic Sharingan (hypnosis copy-wheel eye) to an identical degree except to those with Sharingan through (pure) bloodline alone. It is unknown how long he can maintain this ultimate state, but after 20 minutes he becomes extremely fatigued. Using his CatXe, which also works in cyberspace as a passive ability, Ken Kamiya entered Romance of All Kingdoms in search of hope after his hometown of Little Saigon became a metaphysical battlefield for angels, demons, androids, and aliens alike. His exploits during this time, including the time(s) he fell into warp portals and wormholes of extradimensional beings such as Oa/Guardians of the Galaxy was faded into obscurity at firsts through skepticism and apathy from Gen X and Millennial peoples and things (note that Millennial generation(s) is widely considered to be some of the weakest sentient(s) ever seen in the massive and multiversal/extradimensional/metaphysical place known in some circles as AllWorld. Ken Kamiya always has his two "shinigamis" (death dieties) with him.. Raijin (Inuyasha//Japanese Mythology) and KuraoKami aka Blue Eyes White Dragon (YuGiOh//Japanese Mythology). He calls them Saberi.ai and Skull.exe as though they were his disciples as a Bosatsu. Powers and Abilities Born with: 0LR (eyes): Rinnegan Acquired: 0LR (Fingers): Ring of Power from Ch'p the Green Lantern that was originally green, then turned orange, white very briefly, and finally now violet. 1L: Kusanagi with sealed Rattlesnake Deity 1R: Balmung II rumored to be from Chesapeak Colony 1B (Body): Lightweight symbiotic suit made with an entire Philosopher's Stone and holy relics from the 72 lesser daemons of King Solomon. 2L: Oblivion KeyBlade with Heartless Summoning 2R: Samehada sentient sword that feeds on Chakra #hmpfCategory:Hmpf Category:AWOL in Space Category:Wall(s) in Space Category:Wakka/DekkUh_ Category:HmpfXb3isB2shhhIchiDOEhmpfcloseEVO-1(inSIG)(rushs)IIIIV+UNO Category:IGOT0n-1ZOOtsuSENPAInoticeiLIE//who!? Category:X Category:0 Category:SUM Category:D_Day Category:Make it yours..._